<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quem comia quem: o histórico sexual de Omega e Rassilon by deathschampion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357394">Quem comia quem: o histórico sexual de Omega e Rassilon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathschampion/pseuds/deathschampion'>deathschampion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Os anos da Academia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pure Crack, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathschampion/pseuds/deathschampion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Deca cumpre a missão de acabar com a discussão que vem sendo discutida há tempos por filósofos, artistas e pensadores Gallifreyanos: afinal, quem era ativo e quem era o passivo da relação entre Omega e Rassilon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drax/Jelpax (Doctor Who), Koschei/Mortimus, Magnus (Doctor Who: Flashback)/The Rani | Ushas (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Millennia (Doctor Who)/Rallon (Doctor Who), Mortimus/Jelpax, Omega/Rassilon (Doctor Who), The Doctor &amp; The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor | Theta Sigma &amp; The Master | Koschei &amp; The Rani | Ushas (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma (Doctor Who: Academy Era)/Vansell, The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Os anos da Academia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quem comia quem: o histórico sexual de Omega e Rassilon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu sinceramente não sei que porra é essa. Existe uma discussão de zoeira no fandom sobre a relação do Omega e do Rassilon, e sobre quem era ativo e o passivo. Então eu achei que esse seria exatamente o tipo de discussão que a Deca teria. Demorou, mas saiu isso aí. Perdi tempo do meu feriado e sono, mas eu simplesmente precisava botar essa história pra fora ou não ia dormir em paz. Já peço desculpa de antemão pela bosta que tá, mas eu nunca prometi escrever coisa de qualidade né<br/>Boa leitura!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Drax</b> : <em>reunião urgente no bunker em 10 MICROSPANS todo mundo lá ou eu mando um nude do vansell nessa porra</em></p><p>Esta foi a ameaça que Ushas e os outros membros do grupo de mensagens da Deca receberam 9 microspans atrás. Receosa, ela apertou o passo pelos corredores que levavam ao último prédio da Academia.</p><p>Drax não convocava reuniões. Na verdade, ninguém convocava; o bunker era o local onde os amigos se reuniam para passar o tempo, estudar juntos, ensaiar com a banda deles, a Gallifrey Academy Hot Five, ou simplesmente vadiar. E ele não era um bunker de verdade, era um cômodo secreto localizado atrás de uma parede falsa no corredor do 5º andar do último prédio. Um sacrifício de chegar lá, mas valia a pena pela discrição.</p><p>Ushas estava no quarto andar quando 10 microspans se passaram, e ela sentiu um zumbido do dispositivo guardado em seu bolso. Se recusou a sequer tocá-lo, e subiu as escadas correndo, avistando logo a parede acobreada. Ela parou na frente e tomou um tempo para respirar fundo, se preparando para o que quer que fosse encontrar ali dentro e empurrou a parede, passando pela fresta.</p><p>As luzes estavam acesas, o que era raro, porque não adiantava muito - o cômodo era escuro, e tinha como única fonte de luz alguns iluminadores espalhados pelas paredes. No centro, os membros se sentavam no chão, olhando ansiosamente para Drax, que estava defronte uma tela iluminada no meio com a luz de um projetor.</p><p>Ao avistá-la, seguido pelos outros, Drax franziu a testa, e sorriu maliciosamente: "<em>Olha só </em>quem está atrasada! Eu sempre soube que você morria de vontade de receber um nude do Vansell, Ushas!"</p><p>Mas seus amigos sempre subestimaram sua própria malícia. Ushas inclinou a cabeça, curiosa, e retornou o mesmo sorriso para Drax: "Engraçado, como que você conseguiu ele em primeiro lugar, Drax?"</p><p>Os outros ovacionaram, tirando sarro dele, cujo rosto enrubesceu e mostrou um sorriso sem graça. "Cortesia do Theta, não sabia?", foi sua tréplica, recuperando a dignidade.</p><p>"Ei!", Theta gritou, e não percebeu, mas Koschei ao seu lado encarou o vazio com o cenho franzido, provavelmente juntando 2 mais 2.</p><p>"Por falar em Vansell," Ushas tentou mudar de assunto antes que descobrisse se o tal nude era real e quem era o distribuidor dele, "onde está ele? E Magnus?"</p><p>"Vansell deve estar se enfiando em um buraco negro agora", comentou Jelpax, deitado no chão com o tronco apoiado no cotovelo, enquanto a outra mão alcançava o balde de pipoca de Millennia.</p><p>Esta, que estava apoiada em almofadas junto de Rallon, deu um sorrisinho malicioso de canto para Ushas, com uma sobrancelha erguida.<em> Ah, claro </em>, pensou Ushas. Desde que cometeu o erro de comentar com a amiga que ela e Magnus estavam, bem, <em>passando mais tempo juntos </em>(como ela descreveu a relação deles, e Millennia cuspiu o vinho de tanto rir. Sim, as duas tomavam vinho e reclamavam da vida juntas às quintas), ela sabia que seria atormentada pelo resto de suas doze vidas.</p><p>Pelo menos seu segredo estava a salvo com Millennia, e provavelmente com Rallon, já que os dois contavam tudo um para o outro. Ushas temia que Millennia falasse algo quando bebesse (ela era frequentadora assídua das festas da Academia, como a maioria da Deca), mas Rallon prometia se manter sóbrio para evitar outra briga de Millennia com aquela garota de cabelo roxo da Academia de Patrex. E claro, guardar às sete chaves qualquer coisa relacionada à vida amorosa de Ushas.</p><p>Esta se sentou ao lado de Theta no chão, cruzando as pernas.</p><p>"Bom, já que temos aqui interessados o suficiente, podemos começar?", anunciou Drax.</p><p>"Começar <em>o que </em>?" Ushas perguntou, temerosa. Ela deveria ter desconfiado mais desde o início. Relutado. Ninguém marca reuniões na Deca. <em>Ninguém, muito menos o Drax.</em></p><p>"Você não deve ter se dado ao trabalho de ler o grupo", ele respondeu, parecendo irritado, <em>Sério? </em>, e se posicionou atrás de um palanque, "mas viemos colocar fim à discussão que vem perseguindo e desgraçando historiadores e filósofos gallifreyanos ao longo de vários séculos. Eu tenho aqui a presença do nosso especialista em história, Mortimus", ele gesticulou na direção deste, que se virou para o resto do grupo com um aceno e um sorriso, "que será um elemento neutro na nossa discussão e irá analisar os argumentos de ambos os lados para que possamos todos chegar à uma conclusão.</p><p>"Como estamos com preguiça de escrever, nosso debate será registrado pela câmera que foi gentilmente cedida pelo nosso amigo Rallon," este não fez esforço em levantar um braço, "Ah, e eu coloquei um cartão de memória separado, assim você não vai perder seus vídeos de pornô caseiro com a Millennia."</p><p>"O QUÊ?!" Rallon sentou-se subitamente, quase derrubando a namorada de seus braços. Seu rosto estava vermelho. "QUE MERDA É ESSA?!" ele se virou para Millennia, "Millie, eu juro por Omega mortinho que nunca gravaria nada sem o seu consentimento-"</p><p>Millennia estava pálida como papel.</p><p>"Pera lá", Drax ergueu as mãos, confuso, e as mangas de seu traje caíram em seu antebraço, tão magros que eram e tão grande era a roupa para seu tamanho. "De quem é aquele rabo lindo que eu vi então?"</p><p>Millennia hesitou por um momento, mas interrompeu Rallon antes que ele agredisse alguém: "O Koschei pediu a câmera emprestada!"</p><p>Ushas, que até aquele ponto massageava as têmporas tentando evitar um aneurisma, olhou mortificada para Theta e Koschei. Seus rostos estavam contorcidos, tentando esconder o riso.</p><p>"RALLON!", Drax fez um sinal com a mão para que este não se levantasse e cobrisse Theta e Koschei de porrada, já que estava a meio caminho disso. Millennia o puxou pelo braço para que se deitasse ao seu lado de novo, e ele desistiu, por hora. "Francamente, vocês! Eu estou envergonhado. Viemos aqui fazer história, e não é pela surra do caralho que eu sei que o Rallon ia dar nesses dois. E antes de prosseguirmos com a apresentação, quero aqui o esclarecimento de Theta Sigma e Koschei sobre de quem é a identidade daquela bunda pra que eu possa dormir em paz."</p><p>"É minha", Theta anunciou com um sorriso, e Koschei o olhou orgulhoso.</p><p>"Muito obrigado, e meus parabéns. Agora, seguindo em frente..."</p><p>"Por tudo que é mais sagrado na sua vida, Drax", Ushas sentiu que era hora de finalmente tomar a palavra. Sua voz se arrastava em miséria. "Vá direto ao assunto ou eu enfio aquele tripé da câmera na sua garganta e transpasso pelo seu cu."</p><p>"Ótimo, não fiquei com tesão algum com isso", ele murmurou, um pouco desconcertado, "Tudo bem, pessoal, direto ao ponto: o debate do milênio, da Deca para toda Gallifrey e as doze galáxias! Quem comia quem: o histórico sexual de Omega e Rassilon!"</p><p>Ushas sentiu as sobrancelhas saltarem até a raíz de seu cabelo castanho. <em>Não, tá de brincadeira... </em>mas se seus ouvidos a enganaram, seus olhos não: sob a tela estavam agora os escritos, em letras garrafais e no equivalente de gallifreyano da fonte Comic Sans:</p><p>
  <em>Quem comia quem: o histórico sexual de Omega e Rassilon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uma análise teórica feita pela Deca</em>
</p><p>Ushas se levantou subitamente do chão, muito puta, e deu as costas, pronta para acionar a passagem secreta, quando ouviu Koschei gritar seu nome. Quando se virou, viu Theta e Koschei atrás do palanque, enquanto do outro lado estavam Drax e Mortimus sentados lado a lado em dois banquinhos.</p><p>"Você quer participar do nosso time, Ushas?", perguntou Koschei. "Eu e Theta vamos mostrar uma análise muito rica que a gente fez sobre a-"</p><p>"EU NÃO QUERO SABER A BOSTA QUE VOCÊS ANALISARAM", ela retrucou, indignada. "Eu vim correndo pra essa merda achando que alguém tinha finalmente desbloqueado o último nível da Matrix e vocês vêm aqui pra discutir o que já é assunto naquela caralha de grupo toda semana?!"</p><p>"Quando você desbloqueia o último nível da Matrix, tem um holograma do Rassilon cantando a Balada de Rassilon e fazendo um pirocóptero", informou Mortimus, sorridente.</p><p>"É <em>sério </em>?", perguntou Drax com um brilho nos olhos.</p><p>"Não sei, mas conheço um cara que diz que conseguiu desbloquear e viu isso lá."</p><p>"Eu conheço esse cara também", contribuiu Koschei.</p><p>"Puta que pariu", comentou Ushas, fechando os olhos, mas agora a imagem de Rassilon fazendo pirocóptero havia ficado impregnada em sua mente. Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos novamente. "Quero que fique registrado que eu só estou ficando porque não quero nunca mais ler essas merdas no grupo. E porque eu contaminei todo o laboratório do décimo andar sem querer e os monitores estão procurando suspeitos. Acabem logo com essa merda."</p><p>Ushas sentou-se de volta em seu lugar no chão, e Theta e Koschei tomaram a palavra:</p><p>"Como todos sabemos, desde o início dos tempos", começou Theta, "Rassilon e Omega eram grandes amigos e em sua natureza individual, grandes intelectuais. Desta parceria, além do nosso terceiro Fundador, o Outro, nasceu a sociedade dos Senhores do Tempo."</p><p>"O Rassilon não deu uma facada nas costas do Omega e roubou as ideias dele?", perguntou Rallon.</p><p>"Como se Rassilon precisasse disso", retrucou Jelpax, "Ele apenas continuou os trabalhos de Omega e aprimorou eles. Nada contra Omega, claro..."</p><p>"Eu vou interromper vocês dois aí" Drax interveio, erguendo uma mão. "A discussão aqui não é essa. A gente pode até entrar na dinâmica sexual excitante que é a relação entre inimigos-amantes", nisso, Ushas pensava em como Drax provavelmente foi o responsável por propor o debate e estava se divertindo um pouco demais com ele, "mas isso é argumento pra mais tarde. Prossigam, Theta e Koschei."</p><p>Eles agradeceram. Koschei cessou seu olhar fuzilante contra Jelpax e Rallon, e continuou:</p><p>"Mas há algo além de toda essa coisa chata que tem nos livros de história. Inúmeros intelectuais e artistas retrataram sobre como Rassilon e Omega eram, na verdade, amantes, e há inclusive análises teóricas de trechos <em>extremamente homoeróticos </em>nas passagens de poemas escritos por Rassilon que só podem ter sido dedicados a Omega."</p><p>Koschei apertou um botão no controle dos slides, e a tela mostrou um trecho de um dos poemas mais famosos do Senhor do Tempo, e Koschei tentou explicar como uma passagem sobre a beleza da neve iluminada pelos dois sóis era, na verdade, uma metáfora para sexo oral. Ushas fechou os olhos e afundou a cara nas mãos, sem conseguir encontrar uma reação que se encaixasse com o horror e desespero que sentia ouvindo aquilo. Não, ouvir que o conjunto de montes do Sul era uma alusão ao tanquinho trincado do Omega não era o pior; o pior era saber que os presentes estavam realmente levando o assunto <em>a</em> <em>sério</em>. Muito a sério.</p><p>Como uma voz de fundo aos seus pensamentos, Ushas ouviu Theta concluir: "...e é por isso que o Omega comia o Rassilon."</p><p>Theta e Koschei estavam parados atrás do palanque, sorrisos cheios de dentes estampados no rosto e, na tela, um desenho mal feito de Omega, com o dito tanquinho, usando sua máscara e, bem, fazendo com Rassilon exatamente o que Theta e Koschei afirmavam. Era a aberração mais aterrorizante que Ushas já vira na vida.</p><p>Alguns dos membros presentes bateram palmas. Drax chamou Jelpax para o palanque.</p><p>Jelpax, que portava uma maleta de mão, pousou-a no chão, colocou um par de óculos redondos e organizou um punhado de documentos sobre a mesa do palanque. Ele deu dois tapinhas no microfone.</p><p>"Bom, Magnus era meu parceiro de defesa de tese", ele disse com pesar, ao que Ushas revirou os olhos, questionando suas escolhas amorosas, "Mas eu me garanto. Trago aqui um questionamento: para que serve o bastão de Rassilon?"</p><p>Silêncio. Millennia levantou a mão.</p><p>"Millennia?"</p><p>"Eu sempre achei que fosse pra enfiar no cu de alguém", ela respondeu.</p><p>"É pra enfiar no cu da nossa sociedade", afirmou Koschei. Ele sempre foi o revoltado.</p><p>"Millennia está certa", disse Jelpax, tomando o controle remoto e começando o próprio slideshow, que mostrava uma foto antiga de Rassilon segurando o tal bastão. "O bastão é uma clara representação de quem porta o órgão fálico que será introduzido no ânus alheio. No caso, do Omega."</p><p>"OBJEÇÃO", Theta levantou-se abruptamente, apontando para Jelpax.</p><p>"Qual o argumento, Thete?", perguntou Drax.</p><p>"Ele tá falando merda."</p><p>"Você cala a boca porque eu não falei nada da sua apresentação", Jelpax retrucou, apontando um dedo de volta.</p><p>"Você interrompeu minha apresentação!"</p><p>"CHEGA!", foi Drax quem interrompeu agora, erguendo-se do banquinho. "Theta, não é hora do debate ainda. Jelpax, por favor."</p><p>"Obrigado", este ajeitou o óculos no nariz. "Eu tenho aqui também um artefato que irá provar que eu estou certo."</p><p>Jelpax pegou a mala, colocou-a sobre o palanque e com dois cliques, abriu-a.</p><p>Ushas viu a pequena plateia composta por Rallon, Theta, Millennia e Koschei se inclinar pra frente em curiosidade, assim como Drax e Mortimus, que esticavam os pescoços. Era como se saísse uma luz lá de dentro, o segredo da imortalidade, o elixir da vida...</p><p>E de lá Jelpax lentamente tirou...</p><p>Uma camisinha.</p><p>Usada.</p><p>"CARALHO QUE <em>NOJO, </em>JELPAX", exclamou Millennia, virando o rosto. Koschei e Theta caíram na gargalhada. Rallon parecia genuinamente curioso. Ushas queria ter um staser.</p><p>"Aqui, meus amigos, tenho a prova. A camisinha que Rassilon e Omega usaram em sua última noite juntos! Podem pegar pra ver-"</p><p>"Pode parar", Ushas sentiu que era hora de uma intervenção. "Para. Não, Jelpax, cala a boca. Não quero te ouvir. Rassilon não tá mais entre nós faz mais de um milênio, e essa camisinha aí não deve ter nem dois dias que foi usada."</p><p>Ela sabia que não deveria esperar coerência de um debate sobre a vida sexual dos Fundadores da sociedade dos Senhores do Tempo, mas o defeito de Ushas era ser sensata demais.</p><p>"Ushas, não vou aceitar mais interrupções, ainda mais de pessoas que não estavam nem a par da pauta da reunião", Drax repreendeu.</p><p>"E você cala a boca porque eu não te respeito", ela retrucou, ignorando o olhar chocado de Drax e voltando para Jelpax. "Eu esperava mais de uma pessoa que diz conhecer tudo sobre artigos históricos e os Tempos Sombrios. Que <em>vergonha </em>", ela acusou com veemência, e sentiu uma pontada de satisfação vendo a expressão envergonhada de Jelpax. "Você andou vasculhando a lixeira de quem?"</p><p>"De ninguém!", ele protestou. "E quem é você pra argumentar que essa camisinha não foi usada por Rassilon?"</p><p>"A pessoa com o conhecimento mais avançado em biologia aqui. E se é dele mesmo, cadê o resultado do DNA? Tem aí?", Jelpax ficou sem resposta, e Ushas sorriu. Ninguém reparou quando Rallon pegou a camisinha para inspecionar mais de perto. Theta e Koschei se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, com uma postura formal que não usavam nem na frente do Cardeal.</p><p>"Exigimos a anulação do argumento do Jelpax por apresentação de evidência falsa", exigiu Theta, solene.</p><p>O rosto de Jelpax ficou vermelho de raiva e ele levantou o tom: "Não é uma evidência falsa! É uma prova totalmente empírica, ao contrário de vocês, que se basearam em fanfic que o Mortimus escreveu!"</p><p>Drax tirou um microfone sabe-se lá de onde, e anunciou com uma voz irritante de apresentador de programa de barraco: "E o clima tá esquentando nesse debate!", e então ele passou um braço pelos ombros de Ushas, "Ushas, minha nobre convidada, o que você está achando do desempenho dos debatedores hoje?"</p><p>Com o microfone apontado para sua boca, Ushas continuou em silêncio, de braços cruzados enquanto o fuzilava com o olhar, e ele entendeu o recado.</p><p>Ao fundo, Jelpax, Theta e Koschei discutiam acaloradamente, apontando o dedo na cara um do outro. Millennia agora brigava com Rallon sobre a camisinha usada, mas não dava para ouvir o conteúdo com os berros de Theta na cara de Jelpax.</p><p>Drax deslizou alegremente pelo recinto até Mortimus, que assistia o desenrolar dos acontecimentos com fascínio.</p><p>"Mortimus, meu <em>expert </em>em história, o que você está achando do debate de hoje? Muitas emoções?"</p><p>"Olha, meu caro Drax, tivemos muitas emoções sim. Estou claramente emocionado. Ambos os lados claramente se prepararam e trouxeram bons argumentos, acho que está rendendo um debate bastante interessante e você sabe que eu gosto de uma baixaria.</p><p>"Mas não posso me abster de fazer algumas críticas aos argumentos dos debatedores... acho que ambas as falas foram um pouco preconceituosas. Claramente há um clubismo também - Theta e Koschei são fãs de Omega e Jelpax é fã do Rassilon. Isso empurra a narrativa de que o ativo é superior e não é verdade isso aí. Ambos os papéis são importantes na foda, porque um tem que dar pro outro receber, e se todos os envolvidos são adultos e consentem, e está todo mundo se divertindo ali, eu não vejo por que..."</p><p>"AH MAS OLHA SÓ QUE <em>ENGRAÇADO", </em>Jelpax se virou para Mortimus, e Drax estendeu o microfone em sua direção. O recinto caiu em silêncio. O cabelo de Jelpax havia sido tão puxado por ele mesmo naquele momento de estresse que parecia um ninho de passarinho, e seu rosto estava mais vermelho que seus trajes.</p><p>"<em>Você </em>, Mortimus, quer falar de imparcialidade? A Academia inteira tá sabendo que você deu o cu pro Koschei na escadaria do oitavo andar semana passada!"</p><p>"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA PARA PARA PARA PARA PARA!!!", gritou Drax, fazendo sinal com a mão para que tudo parasse.</p><p>Millennia cobriu a boca com as mãos, seus olhos arregalados em choque. Rallon segurou o riso. Ushas já estava morta por dentro há muito tempo. Theta botou a mão na cintura e fez pose, impassível. Koschei congelou onde estava, encarando os dois. Mortimus estava pálido como um cadáver.</p><p>Drax aproveitou-se do congelamento da cena e andou até Jelpax, passando o braço por seus ombros. Ele baixou o seu tom de voz, que obviamente era audível pelo microfone: "Jelpax. Jelpax, Jelpax, Jelpax. Você está me dizendo que flagrou o Koschei comendo o Mortimus na escadaria do oitavo andar na semana passada?"</p><p>Com o microfone em sua direção, Jelpax ergueu uma sobrancelha, se fazendo de desentendido.</p><p>"Não vi nada, mas eu to falando o que todo mundo já sabe", Jelpax respondeu, tirando o dele da reta.</p><p>"Mas o que tem de novo nisso aí?", perguntou Ushas, desinteressada, "O Koschei é piranha igual o Theta. Eles já deram pra membro da Deca sim. E isso eu sei porque infelizmente meu dormitório fica do lado do deles", ela lançou olhares desaprovadores para Mortimus, Drax e até mesmo Rallon, mas os outros não perceberam.</p><p>"É que aí, minha amiga Ushas", o som do microfone de Drax abafou a voz de Ushas falando, 'amiga é o teu cu', "O que está em cheque aqui é a credibilidade do meu especialista!"</p><p>Drax foi até Mortimus e enfiou o microfone na cara dele: "Mortimus, você confirma as acusações de Jelpax?"</p><p>Mortimus estava nervoso, mas segurou a cabeça do microfone perto da boca, olhando para Koschei e Jelpax.</p><p>"Olha, eu dei pra <em>alguém </em>, mas tava muito escuro, não vi quem era..."</p><p>"<em>Mas olha que piranha safada</em>...", Koschei murmurou audivelmente para ninguém em particular.</p><p>"TÁ BOM!", Mortimus admitiu após zero pressão. "Eu dei, tá? Mas como que eu ia saber que a gente ia ter um debate desse naipe uma semana depois? Eu jamais arriscaria minha credibilidade assim!"</p><p>O grupo caiu em silêncio mais uma vez, tentando encontrar uma solução.</p><p>"Já sei", anunciou Drax no microfone, erguendo um braço. "Sei de um jeito que podemos restaurar a credibilidade do Mortimus. É um pouco extremo, mas aqui fazemos tudo pela imparcialidade. Mort, proponho que você deixe o Jelpax te comer, e assim vocês estarão todos quites."</p><p>"NEM FODENDO", Ushas gritou, e tomou o microfone da mão de Drax para falar. "Não! Essa é a última coisa que eu vim aqui pra ver. MORTIMUS SOBE ESSA CALÇA, CARALHO", ela deu um pescotapa nele.</p><p>"Ushas, eu vou ter que concordar com o Drax", Jelpax disse, desabotoando o cinto. "Mort, fica de quatro. Desde que você chegou, Ushas, só sabe atrapalhar. A gente tá propondo um debate pra preencher um vão enorme na história dos nossos Fundadores. E eu não queria falar nada não, mas você já é bem desagradável no dia a di-"</p><p>"Jelpax se eu tiver que olhar pra essa tua miséria de pinto eu vou cortar ele fora", Ushas tirou uma navalha do bolso, pra mostrar que não estava brincando. Jelpax mal terminou de tirar as calças e subiu-as de volta. Ninguém reparou na ausência de calças de Mortimus, que agora estava só de sapatos com as pernas cabeludas expostas e segurava a bainha da túnica, esperando o aval de alguém para tirá-la.</p><p>"Ok, Ushas, pode guardar a navalha", Drax pediu, de uma distância segura. "Mas precisamos resolver isso de forma justa. Podemos pedir para que todos se retirem do bunker e apenas uma pessoa fica de testemunha para comprovar que o coito foi realizado. Como membro imparcial do debate, me ofereço como voluntário."</p><p>"Imparcial, você? Pois você não me engana, Drax, sua cachorra, eu vou te expor", Theta tomou a frente com as mãos na cintura e o quadril inclinado. Millennia pegou o balde de pipoca e voltou a compartilhar com Rallon, e Ushas se aproximou do casal para pegar um pouco também.</p><p>Drax fez uma expressão incrédula, e falou pelo microfone: "Minha vida é um livro abertO, Theta Sigma. Se eu dou ou deixo de dar pra alguém, todos os meus seguidores sabem", Ushas bloqueou Drax nas redes sociais alguns anos antes e sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.</p><p>"É? E seus seguidores sabem que você tá pegando o Jelpax?" Theta sorriu maliciosamente, e Rallon quase engasgou com a pipoca.</p><p>"Ah, vai me dizer que você não sabia", Millennia perguntou ao namorado, em um tom baixo. "Os dois são colegas de quarto, vão pra casa juntos, vão pra biblioteca toda terça... passa lá essa semana que você vai ver os dois na sessão de História Antiga dos Senhores do Tempo se pegando. Ninguém vai lá, só o Jelpax, aí é fácil né. O ponto é ótimo, já falei pra gente usar."</p><p>"OPA", Koschei exclamou. "OLHA LÁ! Fala agora Drax, cadê tua voz?"</p><p>"Millennia! Garota, como você faz isso comigo, eu te ajudei na prova de Engenharia!" Drax apontou o dedo, indignado.</p><p>"Você não me ajudou em porra nenhuma! Queria era me vender o resultado da prova, sendo que eu estudei!"</p><p>A partir daí, foi tudo um flash. Ushas segurou o balde de pipoca e foi comendo enquanto Millennia ia pra cima de Drax, e Rallon tentou segurá-la, mas sem sucesso. Só que aí o Drax mencionou o vídeo pornô da câmera - que continuava registrando o barraco - e Rallon, num surto, foi pra cima de Koschei e Theta.</p><p>Koschei foi parar no chão enquanto Rallon lhe desferia uma sequência de socos, e Theta tentava dar uma chave de braço no amigo para salvar o namorado. Millennia dava chutes no estômago de Drax, que aproveitou o mínimo de ar que restava em seus pulmões para puxar seu cabelo azul, enquanto gritava com seu pouco fôlego no microfone, "SENHORAS E SENHORES QUE DEBATE!, MILLENNIA SUA VACA NÃO CHUTA AÍ NÃO-". Em um canto, Jelpax gritava, "Rápido! Aproveita, vamo!" para Mortimus e os dois entraram em posição para o Coito da Verdade. Em algum momento em meio ao caos, a suposta camisinha usada de Rassilon e Omega voou pelo ar e grudou no cabelo de Millennia, que soltou um berro do caralho.</p><p>Ushas morreu, e aquele era o inferno.</p><p>De repente, as luzes piscaram fortemente. O barraco continuou, sem que os participantes percebessem.</p><p>As luzes piscaram mais uma vez.</p><p>E um breu caiu sobre o bunker da Deca. Ouviu-se um grito desesperado.</p><p>"Quem morreu?"</p><p>"Koschei, desde quando você tem medo de escuro?", perguntou Ushas.</p><p>Uma voz esganiçada tentou responder, sem formar uma sentença coerente. Mas Theta fez isso por ele: "O Rallon deu um chute no saco dele."</p><p>Ushas ouviu movimentos e gemidos que indicavam que o barraco e a transa de Jelpax e Mortimus estavam de volta. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, já que todos pararam novamente quando a parede falsa se moveu, e uma faixa de luz passou pela fresta. Na frente dela, Vansell foi empurrado para dentro do bunker, por ninguém menos que aquele que portava uma lanterna, Magnus.</p><p>"Até que enfim", exclamou Drax, ainda no escuro. "Onde vocês estavam?"</p><p>Magnus agarrou a gola da túnica de Vansell. Ele era maior que o segundo, então foi como segurar uma boneca de pano.</p><p>"Adivinhem quem eu encontrei tentando sabotar a nossa reunião?"</p><p>Vansell estava de braços cruzados apesar do incômodo que ser agarrado pelas roupas causava. Ele contorceu o rosto em uma careta quando Magnus apontou a lanterna para seu rosto e disse: "Esse cara aqui. Eu sabia que ele não ia deixar barato quando o Drax disse que ia postar nude dele no grupo. Procurei ele pela Academia toda."</p><p>"ISSO É UM ULTRAJE", Vansell finalmente falou, ou melhor, berrou. Magnus soltou-o com um empurrão, e com a lanterna, foi procurar o gerador. "ESSES SÃO OS NOSSOS FUNDADORES, PAIS DA NOSSA SOCIEDADE! A VIDA ÍNTIMA E A HONRA DE RASSILON DEVEM SER PRESERVADAS POR SEUS DESCENDENTES!"</p><p>"Olha Vansell, só porque você não consegue pegar ninguém não quer dizer que Rassilon não fazia isso", comentou Theta. Todos riram. </p><p>Ushas não conseguia ver a reação de Vansell, mas sabia que era de indignação. No entanto, ela sabia também que havia algo mais; se estivesse mais perto, talvez pudesse ouvir seus corações se partindo. Ninguém na Deca sabia, claro. Mas uma vez, quando Vansell a ajudou durante uma aula de hipnose, ela acabou descobrindo a verdade enterrada em seu âmago - que ele era apaixonado por Theta, mas não aceitava isso, porque, bem, era o Theta, e ele não prestava. Tudo por conta de um beijo que Theta deu nele enquanto estava bêbado, e provavelmente nem se lembra, mas ainda sim a Deca zoou ele por anos. Para Theta, não foi nada, mas para Vansell, foi seu único beijo da vida - e, spoiler para o futuro, seria o último. Ushas prometeu a ele que nunca contaria a ninguém.</p><p>Magnus finalmente conseguiu ligar o gerador, e o bunker estava iluminado outra vez. Foi aí que ele se deparou com a cena: Koschei no chão, repleto de hematomas agarrando os genitais e gemendo, sendo abraçado por Theta, que repreendia Rallon com o olhar; este, com as mãos ensanguentadas, segurava Millennia, que bufava contra Drax, seu cabelo um emaranhado de porra; este último, parecia que tinha sido pisoteado por cavalos de corrida. Lá no canto, Jelpax e Mortimus interromperam o ato na metade.</p><p>Ushas, a única pessoa sã do ambiente, comentou: "Caralho vocês não acabaram com isso ainda? Oito horas pra comer o Mortimus, isso não existe."</p><p>"Pelo shortinho beira cu do Rassilon, que porra é essa?", Magnus questionou indignado. "Eu saio por duas horas e vocês não conseguem dialogar feito gente?"</p><p>"<em>Me desculpe</em>", Drax tirou os cabelos da frente do rosto falando em tom irônico, "Eu propus um debate civilizado. Mas é foda botar isso em prática com um bando de animal."</p><p>"O único animal aqui é você", Ushas largou o balde de pipoca no chão e ficou cara a cara com Drax – o que era um pouco estranho, já que ela era um bocado mais alta que ele. "Você tá a tarde inteira aqui incentivando discórdia, desinformação e libertinagem", e se virou para os outros, "Primeiro que isso tudo é uma grande perda de tempo. Quem é ativo e quem é passivo? Essas são as dez pessoas mais inteligentes de toda a Academia? Olha pra vocês. Ridículos do caralho."</p><p>Todos ficaram em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Havia um acordo não-verbalizado na Deca de que a Ushas era a mãe do grupo, então mesmo que todo mundo achasse ela chata pra porra às vezes, eles sabiam o momento de escutá-la.</p><p>"Concordo com a Ushas", disse Magnus. Ela fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, olhando-o pelo canto do olho, "E Jelpax, você não vai conseguir. Chega disso aí."</p><p>"Você não sabe como é difícil manter a concentração com essa barulheira toda!", retrucou Jelpax, exausto. Mortimus estava de quatro apoiado nos cotovelos, mexendo no celular. Ao perceber que o outro se afastava, ele finalmente recolheu suas roupas. Ushas teria pesadelos com aquela bunda enorme com marquinha de tanga por anos.</p><p>"Vamos subir o nível desse debate", continuou Magnus, e Ushas temia o que estava por vir. E com razão: "Eu sugiro que a gente pegue a Tardis do meu pai e viaje para os tempos de Rassilon e Omega pra descobrir pessoalmente a verdade."</p><p>Todos ovacionaram, com exceção de Vansell e Ushas. Enquanto ela encarava Magnus em choque, Vansell partiu para cima:</p><p>"TÁ MALUCO?? Magnus, por tudo que é mais sagrado na sua vida. Isso não é brincadeira. Você tá quebrando umas duzentas leis temporais só de mencionar essa ideia de bosta. Você sabe o que acontece se a gente tiver o mínimo contato com eles?", e agarrou as lapelas das vestes de Magnus, que sequer demonstrava estar afetado. "Sabe o risco de todos nós sermos apagados da linha do tempo qualquer merdinha que a gente faça? Hein? Você esqueceu das aulas da porra do primeiro ano? <em>A p</em><em>rimeira aula da</em> <em>Academia</em>, Magnus."</p><p>Este deu um sorriso enigmático, e retirou as mãos de Vansell de suas vestes. Vansell abaixou a cabeça lentamente, em derrota.</p><p>"Mais alguma objeção?"</p><p>Ninguém se manifestou, então Magnus sinalizou para que fossem naquele momento mesmo para o jardim dos fundos que ele iria buscar a Tardis e materializar lá.</p><p>Após os outros saírem, e Rallon passar pelos dois com a câmera, Ushas deu um pigarreio. Magnus virou a cabeça para ela.</p><p>"Ah, sabia. Aliás, oi sumida."</p><p>"Você me viu hoje de manhã."</p><p>"Mas passei o resto do dia com saudade", ele se aproximou, abrindo os braços e esperando um abraço em retorno, mas no lugar recebeu o famoso Olhar da Morte de Ushas. Magnus identificou dois erros em suas ações: demonstração verbal de afeto e achar que Ushas lhe daria um abraço gratuitamente.</p><p>"Não pensou em como a razão da minha raiva é justamente essa tua ideia de merda?", ele temia que ela estivesse, literalmente, lendo seus pensamentos.</p><p>"Ushas, eu to literalmente te fazendo um favor. Você não queria se ver livre dessa discussão no grupo?"</p><p>Ushas percebeu com horror o que estava acontecendo. <em>Ah não. Não, não, não-</em></p><p>"<em> VOCÊ </em>teve a ideia dessa reunião?"</p><p>Magnus evitou o olhar dela por um breve segundo, mas não foi o suficiente de evitar uns bons tapas. "Caralho Magnus vai tomar no seu cu, perdi um tempo precioso da minha vida convivendo com esse povo hoje e ouvindo tanta merda absurda! Tudo", <em>tapa </em>, "por", <em>tapa, </em>"culpa", <em>tapa </em>, "sua!"</p><p>Magnus estava levemente encolhido esperando que Ushas se acalmasse. "Você poderia ter ido embora!"</p><p>"Não pude. Contaminei o laboratório e precisava de um lugar pra me esconder. Se descobrirem que fui eu, perco o direito de usar."</p><p>"Relaxa, já resolvi isso aí. Estão indo atrás do Runcible em vez de você."</p><p>Ushas ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Eu não pedi pra você resolver minhas merdas por mim."</p><p>"Não, mas eu sabia que ia te dever uma depois de hoje."</p><p>"Você vai ter que fazer muita coisa ainda pra compensar a visão da bunda do Mortimus. Estou traumatizada pro resto das minhas doze vidas."</p><p>"Tudo bem. Vamos lá, Ushas, por favor. Essa vai ser sua oportunidade de conhecer os nossos Fundadores e, quem sabe, dar uma olhadinha nos experimentos deles...?", ele deu um sorriso sugestivo.</p><p><em>Foda que ele sabe muito bem como me subornar </em>, Ushas pensou, e lançou para ele aquele olhar que diz: 'Eu to muito puta, mas agora você me deixou animada, só não merece saber o quanto'. Não que Ushas manifestasse animação com frequência ou na frente dos outros.</p><p>E os dois seguiram o mesmo caminho dos resto da Deca.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Na Tardis do pai de Magnus, eles tiveram de pesquisar as coordenadas para inseri-las no computador de navegação. Mas isso não foi grande problema. O negócio era fazer uma viagem para aquele ponto específico da linha do tempo do planeta sem deixar que a CIA descobrisse.</p><p>Óbvio que, naquela época, o Vansell já era cadelinha da CIA. Só que ele ainda precisava construir um caso contra Theta, e aquela viagem ia dar um relatório muito rico para ser usado contra o amigo anos e anos mais tarde.</p><p>"Eu criei uma espécie de embaralhador de dados", explicou Koschei, enquanto o grupo pilotava a Tardis. "Quando a CIA tentar traçar nossas coordenadas, vai receber algarismos bastante confusos. Óbvio que eles vão achar isso estranho, mas antes que investiguem a causa, o filtro da Tardis vai enviar coordenadas aleatórias para eles seguirem a partir dela."</p><p>Drax e Rallon exclamaram fascinados. "Não pode fazer um desses pra mim?", perguntou Drax, ao que Koschei respondeu:</p><p>"De graça? Não. Não é qualquer ferramenta, deu um puta trabalho. Vou vender ela pra gente que pague bem, se você puder pagar um bom preço, quem sabe."</p><p>Drax sussurrou de canto para Rallon: "Vendi os resultados da prova de Biomecânica quase de graça pra esse pau no cu."</p><p>Quase uma hora depois, pelo menos para os tripulantes da Tardis, eles chegaram ao seu destino. Mortimus foi o primeiro a abrir a porta e botar a cabeça para fora, parecendo uma criança chegando a um parque de diversões.</p><p>"Uaaaau!", exclamou.</p><p>O resto da Deca saiu da Tardis, e se deparou com o térreo o prédio de 800 andares que servia, pro completo, como residência oficial de Rassilon.</p><p>"Como a gente vai entrar aí? Deve ter robôs segurança com staser em cada braço, e meu cabelo ainda tá cheio de porra", perguntou Millennia, fazendo uma careta de nojo.</p><p>"Nada tema, Millie", Theta tomou a liderança, caminhando até a entrada confiante. Os outros o seguiram, apesar de saber que seguir Theta no rolê era como surfar num mar com enguias assassinas voluntariamente.</p><p>Chegando lá na porta, se depararam com guardas da Chancelaria, armados até os dentes.</p><p>"Identifiquem-se."</p><p>Theta tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso, e mostrou. O guarda inspecionou, olhou para Theta, depois para o grupo. Chamou o outro guarda, que seguiu a mesma sequência de movimentos. Ambos terminaram olhando para Theta.</p><p>"Meu Lorde Presidente! Pode entrar, por favor Seu Rassilon, desculpa a inconveniência! Regenerou bem?"</p><p>"Claro! Obrigado. Pode voltar ao seu posto."</p><p>Theta já ia entrando, seguido pelos outros, quando o outro guarda – que aparentemente havia sumido do nada – voltou de algum lugar com crachás: "Senhor, acho que seria mais seguro que os membros do seu harém portassem essas autorizações. Estou comunicando a equipe de segurança da sua chegada."</p><p>"Obrigado, e que Eu te abençoe. Bom, meus queridos", Theta ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso para a Deca. "Vamos indo?"</p><p>Lá dentro, Ushas deu um beliscão no braço de Theta.</p><p>"Ai! Porra Ushas-"</p><p>"Theta Sigma que porra é essa? Harém?", ela sussurrou alto.</p><p>"Acho que faz sentido", comentou Jelpax. "Isso implica que todo mundo sabe que o Rassilon é livre e desimpedido."</p><p>"Sério que essa é a coisa com que vocês estão chocados?", perguntou Vansell. "O que foi que você mostrou pra eles? E como que acreditaram que <em>você </em>era o Rassilon?"</p><p>Theta botou as mãos na cintura.</p><p>"É um papel psíquico. E qual o problema? Eu não tenho cara de Lorde Presidente?"</p><p>"Não. Você parece um hippie maconheiro."</p><p>"Qual o seu preconceito com pessoas alternativas e usuárias de ervas <em>ABSOLUTAMENTE INOFENSIVAS</em> - tenho que reiterar isso aqui."</p><p>"Todo tipo de preconceito. Eu odeio tudo o que você representa pra juventude gallifreyana."</p><p>"Parou", interviu Magnus. "Não vamos tolerar preconceito aqui na Deca. Até porque todo mundo aqui tem preconceito com você por você ser filho da puta, Vansell, mas ainda sim te acolhemos pois não toleramos preconceito. Entendeu?"</p><p>"Não."</p><p>"Foda-se. Já que todo mundo acha que o Theta é o Rassilon, por algum motivo, porque ele tem mesmo cara de hippie maconheiro, então sugiro que a gente vá até os cômodos do Rassilon tentar encontrar alguma pista."</p><p>Só que falar era fácil, difícil era encontrar os tais aposentos em um prédio tão gigantesco.<em> Pra que ele precisava de um prédio inteiro? </em>, questionou Ushas. Mas até que, no futuro, ele se tornaria bem útil - aqueles 800 andares seriam o prédio oficial do Governo, poucos anos mais tarde. Até então, o que Rassilon guardava ali era um mistério que ela adoraria desvendar, mas sabia que não teria tempo o suficiente.</p><p>O grupo já andava pelos corredores mostrando crachás para todo mundo havia algumas horas, quando Rallon finalmente encontrou um mapa numa parede. Faltavam 550 andares para eles chegarem aos aposentos de Rassilon, que ficava em uma cobertura no topo do prédio.</p><p>"Não dava pra gente pegar a Tardis e materializar lá? Os elevadores demoram uns 20 microspans só pra chegar", apontou Millennia.</p><p>"Cadê seu senso de aventura, Millennia? Você nunca quis conhecer o palácio do Governo, ainda mais como era antes?"</p><p>"Eu concordo com a Millennia", disse Koschei, "Meu pai trabalha aqui. Já conheço tudo isso e não é nenhuma grande bosta."</p><p>"Bom", cedeu Magnus, "Então vocês vão sozinhos porque eu sei que vai todo mundo reclamar se tiver que descer tudo de novo. O Mortimus já vomitou uns dez andares atrás. Olha ele ali, tá se apoiando na parede de novo, Drax, ajuda ele. Toma, pega a chave", Magnus a jogou para Koschei. "Se eu não ver ela lá, te mato."</p><p>"Theta, você vem?", perguntou Koschei.</p><p>"Não posso. Sou Lorde Presidente agora, tenho que guiar meu povo."</p><p>"Eu vou", prontificou-se Ushas. "Me recuso a subir mais 550 andares. Vocês que se fodam aí."</p><p>Então Koschei, Ushas e Millennia esperaram cerca de 40 microspans - o equivalente a 40 minutos - por um elevador, afinal, o prédio estava sempre cheio de gente. Depois disso, desceram até o térreo onde encontraram a Tardis. Ushas se perguntou como não havia sido a primeira a propor isso.</p><p>"Vem cá, Ushas", começou Koschei, após puxar a alavanca para desmaterialização, "você não tem a mínima curiosidade em saber?"</p><p>Ela olhou para os outros dois, sorrisos estampados nos rostos deles. "Não. Na verdade, não havia nem considerado a questão até Theta levantar ela no grupo pela primeira vez anos atrás. E sinceramente, não me interessa. Eles estão mortos - bom, não agora, mas vão estar no nosso tempo - se eles transam, com quem transam e em que posição transam não é pertinente à opinião pública."</p><p>Mas era mentira. Bom, em partes. Ushas realmente nunca havia pensado nos detalhes sórdidos da vida amorosa de Rassilon e Omega até Theta sugerir. Ela relutou por algum tempo, mas a curiosidade a comia por dentro, então ela decidiu investigar para poder dormir em paz.</p><p>Claro, ela jamais arriscaria impugnar seu histórico de navegação com uma pergunta tão chula. Por isso, roubou o celular de Theta e, para seu alívio, ele já havia pesquisado aquela pergunta de várias formas diferentes. Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois havia encontrado sucesso em sua busca - havia vários sites dedicados a analisar a vida amorosa dos Fundadores, mas nenhum havia atingido seu objetivo (talvez algum deles pertencesse a certos membros da Deca). Era uma pena. Não valeu a pena, ela percebeu, ao abrir sem querer um acervo imenso de nudes no celular de Theta.</p><p>A Tardis se materializou justamente no último andar do prédio, e os três saíram no que parecia ser os aposentos oficiais. A sala era gigantesca, maior que as salas de aula da Academia, e parecia se estender até onde eles não conseguiam ver. Os três caminharam pelo local e Ushas avistou uma porta enorme com uma placa que dizia, em Gallifreyan Antigo, "Biblioteca".</p><p>"Tudo bem, vocês dois podem ir procurar o que estão procurando aqui, e eu vou dar uma olhada... ali", anunciou, e ignorou os protestos em sussurros altos dos outros dois.</p><p>Aquela era sua grande chance.</p><p>Existia uma Biblioteca de Rassilon (assim como existiam muitas Coisas de Rassilon) no centro da Citadel, que era visitada por centenas de pessoas diariamente. Mas aquilo era diferente. <em>Essa era a Biblioteca Pessoal de Rassilon </em>, pensou Ushas enquanto caminhava pelos vastos corredores com prateleiras que se estendiam até o alto teto. Aquele lugar que guardava não somente livros importantes para a história do planeta, como manuscritos do próprio Pai dos Senhores do Tempo, provavelmente até coisas que poderiam ter sido perdidas ao longo do tempo e que seus seguidores jamais conseguiram restaurar.</p><p>Ushas caminhava pelos corredores da História.</p><p>Em uma mesa, ela encontrou um amontoado de pergaminhos enrolados e alguns papéis repletos de anotações. Correndo os olhos sobre eles, percebeu que não reconhecia nenhum, o que significa que poderiam ter sido rascunhos de experimentos descartados. Com os corações batendo fortemente contra o peito em excitação, ela retirou alguns pedaços do papel. Talvez, quem sabe, conseguisse encontrar erros que o próprio Rassilon teria cometido, aprimorar eles, ter uma contribuição singular na sociedade científica dos-</p><p>Ela ouviu gemidos.</p><p>Ushas congelou onde estava. Não pareciam ser gemidos de dor, não...</p><p>Será que algum membro da Deca havia chegado ali antes dela? Pior, será que algum membro da Deca teria a coragem de profanar a Biblioteca de Rassilon? Porra, ela não era nenhuma fanática como Vansell, ou até Jelpax, mas não entendia a necessidade das pessoas de fazer isso em todo e qualquer lugar, em toda e qualquer oportunidade.</p><p>Ushas seguiu os sons, com uma careta de desgosto no rosto, e o que encontrou provavelmente não sairia de sua mente nunca mais.</p><p>Rassilon e Omega estavam em um dos corredores entre as estantes se pegando loucamente. Ushas abafou a boca com as mãos, e recuou cautelosamente e devagar, se apressando no meio do caminho até a porta.</p><p>Lá fora, ela correu pela sala e quase escorregou no mármore branco do chão, até que avistou Koschei procurando a suíte oficial.</p><p>"Koschei!", ela gritou em um sussurro. Koschei a amparou, segurando seus braços.</p><p>"Você tá pálida igual um cadáver. Viu o fantasma de Pandak I? Existe uma sala uns andares abaixo que dizem que ele vaga por lá até hoje porque a biodata dele nunca ficou presa na Matrix. É o que meu pai me contava quando eu era criança e andava por aqui-"</p><p>"Onde tá a Millennia?", Ushas perguntou ofegante.</p><p>"Foi atrás de um banheiro pra tirar a porra do cabelo. O que você viu, afinal?"</p><p>Ushas olhou para ele pela primeira vez, os olhos arregalados.</p><p>"Eu tava na biblioteca. Eles... eles tavam lá, Koschei. Eles-"</p><p>"Eles quem?"</p><p>"<em>Eles </em>!"</p><p>Koschei parecia confuso por um momento, até que a ficha caiu.</p><p>"<em>Rassilon e Omega? </em>"</p><p>"Fazendo<em> aquilo! </em>"</p><p>Agora foi a vez dos olhos de Koschei quase saltarem pra fora da órbita. Ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco.</p><p>"Caralho!"</p><p>Millennia saiu do banheiro, o cabelo azul úmido e uma expressão descontente no rosto. Ela demostrou preocupação ao ver os outros dois.</p><p>"O que houve? Ushas, tá tudo bem?"</p><p>"A Ushas viu o Omega e o Rassilon se pegando na biblioteca!"</p><p>Millennia cobriu boca com as mãos em choque. Antes que ela pudesse responder, os outros membros da Deca abriram as portas principais da sala, caindo pra dentro do cômodo como sacos de batata. Theta, que se mantinha resistente pois possuía um fôlego fora do comum, ainda estava de pé, e foi até os três amigos que já estavam no local.</p><p>"Vocês não vão acreditar, mas absolutamente todo mundo no caminho até aqui achou que eu fosse o Rassilon. Uma mulher até pediu pra beijar meus pés, acho que era turista. Segurei vários bebês muito fofos também. Fiz um discurso no salão principal... Ushas, tá tudo bem?"</p><p>Os outros membros do grupo se reuniram em volta.</p><p>"Ela <em>viu </em>", Koschei anunciou.</p><p>"Viu o que?", perguntou Vansell.</p><p>A esta altura, Ushas conseguia falar, e explicou toda a história da biblioteca. Não deu outra. A Deca inteira correu pra lá. "Rallon, liga a câmera!", exigiu Drax, que havia tirado o microfone mais uma vez de algum lugar.</p><p>Dentro da biblioteca, o grupo exigiu de Ushas saber em qual corredor os Senhores do Tempo estavam. "Vocês sabem no que a gente tá se metendo aqui?"</p><p>"Ushas", Drax tentava conter a animação e irritação com ela. Parecia estar entupido de cocaína até o cu. "A gente veio até aqui. Eu subi 800 andares nessa porra."</p><p>"Ninguém mandou vocês usarem as escadas."</p><p>"A gente foi de elevador, mas tava lotado pra caralho e peidaram lá dentro. Ninguém aqui vai amarelar!"</p><p>Atrás deles, Jelpax e Mortimus fizeram sinal indicando que haviam encontrado Omega e Rassilon. O grupo correu até lá, "Rallon, segura essa câmera direito, bota ela no foco!", e Drax tomou a dianteira, e eles invadiram o corredor.</p><p>"SÃO ELES!", Drax gritou, e Omega e Rassilon se separaram com um salto. Rassilon usava um corset vermelho e dourado e botas de couro vermelho, portando um chicote. Já Omega vestia, da cabeça aos pés, uma roupa de couro de BDSM que cobria seu corpo por completo.</p><p>Rassilon, com o rosto mais vermelho que seus trajes, gritou furioso, sua voz retumbante: "QUEM OUSA INVADIR A BIBLIOTECA DE RASSILON-"</p><p>"Rallon! Tá pegando isso?" Drax perguntou, mais feliz que formiga no pote de açúcar, alternando a fala entre a câmera e o casal pego no pulo. "Senhoras e senhores, eu estou no céu. Vocês aí de casa vêem, até onde a Deca vai pra te trazer a verdade! Não há regra na Academia, não há lei em Gallifrey, que nos impeça de mostrar o mundo como ele é. Observem! Rassilon e Omega, Pais da nossa sociedade, em sua intimidade! Tá pegando isso, Rallon?"</p><p>"É claro!"</p><p>Omega, que estava com a boca coberta com o zíper da roupa, tocou no ombro de Rassilon, pedindo permissão com a mão para abrir o zíper. Rassilon permitiu, e ele o fez:</p><p>"QUE PORRA É ESSA?! Não se respeita mais a privacidade de ninguém nessa merda! Rassilon eu falei que a gente devia ter ido pra outro lugar...", mas o outro ergueu uma mão para que ele ficasse em silêncio.</p><p>A Deca ficou paralisada.</p><p>"Espera", Magnus começou a falar, lentamente. "Isso quer dizer que você é quem come o Omega? É isso mesmo, eu acertei?"</p><p>"O que?", Rassilon perguntou chocado, mas antes que pudesse dar uma resposta, Drax correu com o microfone para perto dele. "Rallon, foca aqui. Seu Rassilon, o senhor confirma que é o ativo dessa relação? Só diz sim ou não."</p><p>Rassilon continuava sem palavras. Antes que Omega pudesse dar outro surto, Theta saiu na frente e explicou para os dois do que se tratava a discussão.</p><p>Rassilon, escondendo o pinto com a mão, declarou no microfone: "Isso é um absurdo tremendo. Eu fico chocado que vocês quebrem uma caralhada de lei que eu fiz só pra vir aqui NA MINHA CASA me desrespeitar. Se eu dou meu cu ou deixo de dar isso diz respeito à mim e ao Omega. Agora vocês podem sair ou irão sentir a fúria de Rassilon!"</p><p>"Seu Rassilon, creio que tem muita gente que adoraria sentir a sua fúria, tem muita gente em casa que te ama, mas a gente precisava de uma resposta", insistiu Drax.</p><p>Omega tomou o microfone da mão de Drax e falou, ou melhor, berrou pra câmera:</p><p>"SEGUINTE: EU COMO ELE, ELE ME COME, O CU DELE É MEU, SEU, É DE TODO MUNDO NESSA PORRA. TÁ FELIZ? POSSO VOLTAR A DAR EM PAZ? SEUS EMPATA FODA DO CARALHO!"</p><p>Ushas conseguia perceber a decepção no olhar de cada membro da Deca, quando, cabisbaixos, todos saíram da biblioteca e foram juntos para a Tardis. Lá, colocaram de volta as coordenadas para a Academia, em silêncio. Ela, pelo menos, estava satisfeita - carregava consigo pedaços de informação preciosos que ninguém na história tinha.</p><p>"Bom... parece que ninguém ganhou" suspirou Theta. "Mas pelo menos a gente tem imagens muito boas. E podemos provar que, um, Rassilon e Omega se pegavam com certeza, e dois, curtiam um BDSM."</p><p>"Caralho imagina expor isso pra toda a sociedade dos Senhores do Tempo", comentou Koschei. "Eles entrariam em colapso-"</p><p>"Então, galera... acho que não vai rolar", interveio Rallon.</p><p>Os outros olharam para ele alarmados. Sem graça, ele continuou:</p><p>"Não foi culpa minha! Mas, aparentemente, ninguém tinha dado play no vídeo. Não gravou nada."</p><p>"Isso é um absurdo! Deixa eu ver", exigiu Jelpax, tomando a câmera das mãos de Rallon. "Quem foi que montou ela?"</p><p>Todos olharam para Drax. Ele congelou.</p><p>"Olha aqui! Eu fui mediador desse debate, apresentador, afastei aquele bando de velha fangirl de Rassilon do cabelo do Theta, tudo sou eu nessa porra. Não tenho culpa de vocês serem uns incompetentes de merda!"</p><p>Nisso, oito membros da Deca foram para cima de Drax, e a baixaria estava de volta, agora na Tardis.</p><p>Ushas, pela primeira vez naquele dia infernal, suspirou aliviada. Sua paciência foi testada, mas a um bom custo. Felizmente, as memórias daquele dia iriam para o túmulo com a Deca, e Gallifrey dormiria tranquila naquela noite.</p><p>
  <em>Fim.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DESCULPA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>